V1.0.0.140
* Neuer Gegenstand: * Model und Splashart wurden überarbeitet * Kluft der Beschwörer Grafikupdate |Related = * Patch-Notes zu Darius |Prev = V1.0.0.139 |Next = V1.0.0.140b }} Neue Skins im Shop * * * * PvP.net v1.60 * Normale Auswahl ** Spiele mit der normalen Auswahl wurden insofern verändert, dass arrangierte Gruppen Einzelspielern nicht mehr vorgezogen werden. *** Sich einzeln in die Warteschlange einreihende Spieler besitzen eine Chance von 20 %, zum Teamleiter ernannt zu werden, der Banns aussprechen und zuerst wählen darf, ungeachtet der verbleibenden Teamzusammenstellung. *** Ist ein Spieler, der sich einzeln angemeldet hat, nicht der Teamleiter, so wird dieser zufällig in der Auswahlreihenfolge eingereiht. *** Treten Spieler als Gruppe bei, so übernimmt deren Leiter ihre Chancen auf die Position als Teamleiter. Beispielsweise erhält der Leiter einer Gruppe von 4 Spielern zu 80 % die Teamleitung. * Solo-/Duo-Ranglistenspiele ** Die kostenlos spielbaren Champions sind nicht länger bei Solo-/Duo-Ranglistenspielen verfügbar. ** Bereits erworbene Champions bleiben immer zugänglich, auch wenn diese im Augenblick kostenlos verfügbar sind. * Ihr könnt eure Freundesgruppe nun umbenennen, indem ihr den Namen der Gruppe doppelklickt. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den manche Freunde mit Stufe 0 und keine weiteren Informationen angezeigt wurden. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Ton am Ende der Championauswahl zu laut abgespielt wurde. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Tauschangebote in der Championauswahl beim nächsten Spiel fortbestanden. League of Legends v1.0.0.140 Champions ; * (passiv) ** Darius platziert seine Angriffe geschickt, sodass sein Ziel blutet. Dieser Effekt kann bis zu fünf Kumulationen aufbauen. * ** Darius schwingt seine Axt in einem weit ausladenden Radius. Gegner, die von der Klinge getroffen werden, erleiden größeren Schaden als jene, die vom Schaft gestreift werden. * ** Darius’ nächster Angriff durchtrennt eine Hauptschlagader. Während das Ziel verblutet, sind dessen Lauf- und Angriffstempo verlangsamt. Die Abklingzeit von „Verkrüppelnder Schlag“ ist geringer, je stärker das Ziel blutet. * ** Darius schleift seine Axt, wodurch ihm passiv Rüstungsdurchdringung gewährt wird. Sobald die Fähigkeit aktiviert wird, fegt Darius seine Gegner mit dem Dorn auf der Rückseite seiner Axt zusammen und zieht sie an sich heran. * (ultimative Fähigkeit) ** Darius springt zu einem gegnerischen Champion und versetzt ihm einen tödlichen Hieb, der absoluten Schaden verursacht. Dieser Schaden vermehrt sich mit jeder Kumulation von „Blutung“ auf dem Ziel. Falls „Noxische Guillotine“ einen Todesstoß erzielt, entfällt die Abklingzeit. ; * Ashes grafische Überarbeitung ** Neues Modell für die klassische Ashe ** Die Modelle für Waid-Ashe, Sherwood Forest Ashe, Freljord-Ashe und Königin Ashe wurden aktualisiert und verbessert. ** Vollkommen neue Animationen und Effekte. ** Das Splash-Bild wurde aktualisiert. * zeigt nun in der Kurzinfo der Fähigkeit die Summe des Goldes an, die durch die Fähigkeit im Verlauf des Spiels angesammelt wurde. * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde so angepasst, dass sie mit der Projektilgeschwindigkeit des normalen Angriffs übereinstimmt. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Angriffsanimation langsamer war als der normale Angriff. ; * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Caitlyn während aussah, als würde sie angreifen. ; * ** Es wurden rote und grüne Ringe eingebaut, die anzeigen, welche Ziele betroffen sein werden. * Die Schleuderverzögerung wurde von 0,7 auf 0,65 Sekunden verringert. ; * stellt nun anstatt 40/55/70 % der Lebenspunkte 40/50/60 % wieder her. ; * verursacht nun um 50 % erhöhten Schaden an Vasallen. ; * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Fizz länger vom Zaubern abhielt als vorgesehen. ; * Bei wird nun das durch die Fähigkeit im Verlauf des Spiels verdiente Gold in der Kurzinfo der Fähigkeit angezeigt. ; * Der durch an Vasallen verursachte Schaden wurde von 50 % auf 66 % angehoben. * Um den Effekt von auszukosten, muss nun eine geringere Distanz zurückgelegt werden. ; * ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/130/180/230/280 auf 80/125/170/215/260 angepasst. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,6 auf 0,5 verringert. ; * Das Leben pro Stufe wurde von 82 auf 90 erhöht. * Malphites Ansturmgeschwindigkeit von wurde erhöht. ; * Der Zaubervampir von wurde von 10/20/30 % auf 10/15/20 % verringert. ; * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den weiterhin vollen Schaden durch nachfolgende Explosionen an Zielen verursachte, die gegen Verlangsamung immun waren. ; * Die Spur des durch Zorn verbesserten Schlags von wird nun wie vorgesehen rot dargestellt. ; * Bei wird nun das insgesamt durch diese Fähigkeit verdiente Gold in der Kurzinfo angezeigt. ; * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Modifikatoren für kritischen Schaden nicht berücksichtigte. Gegenstände * Neuer Gegenstand: ** 80 Fähigkeitsstärke ** 36 Magieresistenz ** 15 Manaregeneration alle 5 Sekunden ** 15 % Abklingzeitverringerung ** EINMALIG-Passiv: Stellt bei einer Tötung/Unterstützung 12 % des maximalen Manawertes wieder her und erhöht eure Manaregeneration um 1 % pro verlorenem 1 % Mana. * Das Lauftempo von wurde von 15 % auf 12 % verringert. * Das Lauftempo von wurde von 8 % auf 6 % verringert. Grafische Überarbeitung der Kluft der Beschwörer * Neue Texturen über die gesamte Karte Kluft der Beschwörer hinweg * Änderungen an der Farbpalette, um die Unterscheidung zwischen oberem und unterem Dschungel zu erleichtern * Ein neuer Verkäufer ist eingetroffen, um eurem Champion beim Kauf seiner Gegenstände behilflich zu sein. * Neue Animationen vieler Monster, zu denen auch der uralte Golem, der Echsenälteste und natürlich Baron Nashor gehören * In der Benutzeroberfläche wird nun die Zahl der Vasallen angezeigt, die ihr getötet habt. * Die Minikarte wurde verbessert, damit Kartensymbole und Spielersymbole nun eindeutiger angezeigt werden. * Merklich verbesserte Spielperformance für Low-End-Rechner und niedrige Einstellungen * Das Aussehen der Benutzeroberfläche wurde verbessert. Kooperatives Spiel * Bots werden sich nun nicht mehr selbst umbringen, wenn sie einen Gegner bis auf die Beschwörungsplattform verfolgen. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Shen-Bot nicht all seine Fähigkeiten erlernte. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Ashe-Bot gelegentlich im wiederholten Wechsel von Aktivierung und Deaktivierung von „Frostschuss“ feststeckte. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Bots „Läuterung“ bei Hochwerfen- und Wegstoßen-Fähigkeiten nutzten. Beobachtermodus * Beobachter können nun nach Ende des Spiels die Beobachter-Oberfläche sehen und die Timeshift-Steuerung nutzen. * Der Beobachtermodus wird nun mit voller Geschwindigkeit laufen, wenn im Fenstermodus „Alt“ gedrückt wird oder der randlose Modus eingestellt ist. * Nach einer gewissen Zeit der Inaktivität wird der Mauszeiger im Beobachtermodus nun ausgeblendet. * Die Benutzeroberfläche im Beobachtermodus wird nun die Einstellungen zur Chatsichtbarkeit zwischen den Spielen speichern. * Die für die Anzeige vorgestellter Spiele benötigte Rechenleistung wurde deutlich verringert. * Der Algorithmus für die Auswahl der vorgestellten Spiele wurde dahingehend verbessert, dass er nun mehr normale und Ranglistenspiele mit sehr begabten Spielern einbezieht. * EU Die vorgestellten Spiele werden nun gleichmäßiger aus Spitzenspielen sowohl aus Westeuropa als auch Nord- und Osteuropa ausgewählt. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der dazu führte, dass als vorgestellte Spiele manchmal bereits abgeschlossene Spiele angezeigt wurden. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Vorspulen bis zum aktuellen Geschehen den Beobachtermodus abbrechen konnte. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Regie-Kamera in manchen Situationen Todesstöße verpasste. Allgemein * Türme werden euch nun mit einem Ton und einem Symbol alarmieren, wenn ihr in deren Ziel geratet. * Es wurde bei freien Spielen ein Bestätigungsdialog für den Beenden-Knopf in der Championauswahl eingebaut. * Alle Zauber, die zu aktivieren versucht werden, während eine Massenkontrolle (Betäubung, Festhalten usw.) wirkt, werden nun sofort nach Beendigung des Effektes gezaubert. * Die Partikelskalierung auf Charakteren wie dem Drachen und wurde verbessert. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Spieler nicht nach Herzenslust Emotes spammen konnten. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Eingaben gemacht werden konnten, während der Laden geöffnet war, was zu irrtümlichen Signalen (unbeabsichtigte Pings, Wegfindung usw.) führen konnte. Patch Vorschau (Video) center|300 px en:V1.0.0.140 fr:V1.0.0.140 pl:V1.0.0.140 zh:V1.0.0.140 Kategorie:Patch Notes